Optical light valves are useful for controlling the intensity of transmitted light. They may find uses as optical attenuators, optical limiters, welding visors, optical shutters, etc. Optical light valves may be fabricated using a number of possible technologies, but the most successful, and lows cost, have been based on liquid crystals.